


To Please Your Husband

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk gives Chekov advice the night before the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Please Your Husband

There were many plans to be enacted the night before the wedding and Chekov was preening and beaming away at the prospect of all of them. He was to be  _married_  tomorrow and it was to his beloved. There was nothing that would hinder his enjoyment of the night before. Scotty had complained thoroughly in regards to the old Russian tradition of not seeing each other for at least twenty-four hours before the wedding, but Chekov had insisted, for it was the very, very worst of bad luck to be seen!  
  
It was why when there came a knock at the door, he let loose a string of frustrated Russian with just an inch of coyness to it. The general translation came down to  _Annoying me will not make tomorrow come faster!_  and he approached the door to press his hands against the wall, leaning heavily for a moment.   
  
“I have told you a hundred times,” Chekov insisted sharply. “There will be no seeing before the wedding.”  
  
“Yeah, about that,” came the voice of his  _Captain_. “I know you’ve got like, a dozen weird Russian traditions, but I’m pretty sure  _I’m_  not marrying you.”  
  
“Better not be,” came the gruff voice of the ship’s CMO, which made Chekov go pale and wonder at what the two men might be there for, especially on an evening as paramount as this. Dozens of horrible possibilities flashed through Chekov’s mind and he rapidly unlocked the door and opened it to look worriedly upon Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. “See?” McCoy grunted, nudging Kirk. “He’s here. You can talk to him all you want. And I’m going back to bed. Too goddamn late for this.”  
  
Captain Kirk made a small noise of protest, but it did very little. Doctor McCoy was already leaving and Chekov could hear his mother tsking in his mind.  
  
 _They are never going to be good influences for their children_  said his mother’s voice and Chekov gave silent agreement to the evaluation.   
  
“Bones and I, we had a talk, and we kind of think that maybe I ought to have a talk with you,” the Captain said with a sigh, pushing uninvited into his room. “Bones told me that you haven’t…I mean, you’ve never…” He stumbled and Chekov looked expectantly and eagerly, awaiting the words so he might offer the best reply possible. “Okay, let’s go blunt. You’re a virgin, right?”  
  
Chekov felt his face flushing a furious red as he managed a nod. “ _Da_ , Captain, I am.”  
  
“Hoookay, here we go,” the Captain sighed and plunked himself down on Chekov’s bed, spreading out on the coverlets and grinning at Chekov. “Wedding night tomorrow, huh? You excited? Got any questions?”  
  
“I believe that my love for my betrothed shall deliver me through difficult times,” Chekov dutifully said, believing every word.   
  
He simply wished that he did not see pity in the Captain’s face when he said such words.   
  
“Pavel,” Captain Kirk said flatly. “I’m going to tell you something and if you repeat it, I’m going to tell Uhura that you were the one who stole all her nail polish and spilled it on her uniforms before shrinking them.”  
  
“Sir, but I did not…” Oh, he saw. Blackmail.  _Da_ , this was already a tricky situation, so Chekov shut his mouth and listened very patiently.  
  
The Captain sighed heavily as he sprawled back on Chekov’s bed as though it was his own and it made Chekov purse his lips and refrain from commenting upon the behaviour. It would not be very kind, after all, as the Captain was here to offer advice.  
  
“Bones, he was my first guy. And Bones is going to kill me when he finds out I told you this, but he’s not exactly small. Scotty’s not either, and I swear to god I only know because Bones lets me at the medical files for Captainly duties. And because of that rash that Scotty had on…well, all of his inches,” the Captain finished as he gulped back a long swallow. “Anyway. Bones. Me. It’s not going to be painless, Chekov. And beyond that, you’re going to have to help to arouse him.”  
  
“And how shall I do so?” Chekov inquired, readying his mind to take notes.  
  
“Well, my wedding gift to you is a huge box of lube,” the Captain admitted with a cheeky grin. “Get some of that on your hand,” he explained, splaying his fingers, “And then you stroke him up and when he gets hard, it means you’re doing the right thing.’  
  
Chekov nodded rapidly, though he was colouring and finding himself greatly embarrassed for the discussion. He had never thought of such things before as he was always very preoccupied with his studies.   
  
“This sounds acceptable. And after?”  
  
“Well, the sexiest thing between me and Bones is when he watches me prepare myself. You take some of that lube and you just spread ‘em as wide as you can. You used to do gymnastics, right?”  
  
“ _Da_ ,” Chekov concurred, but his voice was beginning to grow strangled.   
  
“Wide as you can, get yourself good and slick so that when Scotty pushes into you, it’ll go easier. I mean, unless you like it rough and it’s nice once in a while to change it up.” Captain Kirk was beginning to grow lascivious and it was making Chekov wish that Doctor McCoy had not left them alone. “And I know you probably don’t own a cowboy hat like we do, but if you sit on top of Scotty, straddle him, and ride him until he screams, that’s…”  
  
“Sir!” Chekov interrupted. “I do wish for only advice that will help me.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah. Right.” The Captain was flushed himself, as though he had unwittingly found himself in the midst of a very vivid memory. “Hell, Chekov, you’re hot. Strip down and get yourself all lubed up, and he’ll be happy, but you know what’s going to drive him crazy? Those lips of yours. Just…just remember that when you blow him, if you go too eager and try to run before you walk, you’re so going to regret it.” The Captain then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Bones is never letting me live that down’ before he flashed a too-bright grin at Chekov. “No teeth, got it? And focus on the head, because it’s most sensitive. And don’t forget to play around with his balls while your mouth’s at it.”  
  
Chekov was still nodding and was still feeling very overheated. He was very eager yet for the wedding, but perhaps he had some trepidation for what was to come after.  
  
Captain Kirk rose to his feet and clapped Chekov on the shoulder so hard that he stumbled.  
  
He did hesitate by the door. “Oh,” he added, scratching his cheek idly. “And uh, bondage. Just once in a while,” he advised with a wink. “It makes him growl.”  
  
Chekov did not wish to be painted such a vivid picture of the Captain and the Doctor’s sexual antics and yet he would not be able to escape from them now. With that, the Captain departed and Chekov finally breathed out an exhalation as he found his way to the communicator and hailed Scotty.  
  
“Oh, so what’s this?” Scotty muttered as he blinked blearily into the video screen. “I’m not allowed to see you before the wedding, but you’re allowed to hail me any time you please and have at it, just because you’re as bloody adorable as you are? S’not fair, you know, and I’ll be havin’ none of that come the … Pasha, what are you doing looking like you smeared tomato juice on your cheeks?”  
  
“I have been given sexual advice from the Captain,” Chekov announced dutifully.  
  
“…well, fuck me over sideways and call me Keenser. I’ll be right there, m’wee bairn,” Scotty sighed and shook his head. “Don’t try anything in the meantime.”  
  
Chekov nodded dutifully and forgot all Russian traditions involving not seeing the significant other before the wedding. There were extenuating circumstances in which they ought to very well be called upon and this felt as though the very moment to do so. After all, perhaps he might get started by one night, if only so that his curiosity did not consume him during the ceremony.  
  
He was, after all, not wearing white.   
  
It would do no harm.


End file.
